Shipping week
by EnjoyLorn21
Summary: What happens when a bunch of teenagers decide it's a good idea to start "shipping" each other? Pure chaos of course. Mainly Shione x Nonoka but with Koharu x Yuzuki and some OCs drooling over Souta and Noel because why not? It's Yuri by the way.


**SHIPPING WEEK  
**

This story takes place after the anime so if you haven't watched all the episodes do so before reading! The characters may or may not be a little OOC.

There's a couple of OCs running around - more info in the afterword.

* * *

_Monday early morning_

The birds singing, the wind blowing and the water flowing we the only sounds that could NOT be heard this morning! Since there had been a small festival and a lot of people were going back to their respective homes, too bad it wasn't a holiday.

*beep**beep* no response.

A few minutes later a very loud *honk* was heard and...

"WHA-eh? What was that?...oh the alarm...I'll take 5 more...wait...EHHH?!"

_Outside Nonoka's house_

" NO-NO-KA! good morning!...oh Shione!"

"Good morning Noel"

The two friends greet each other just like any other day. "EEEEHH?!"

"Oh that's Nonoka!" Noel was quite happy she wanted to meet Nonoka as usual.

Shione smiled "That Nonoka I told her to go to bed as soon as we got back"

After a few minutes of Noel trying to make Shione laugh out load Nonoka comes out.

"Ah...I'm ack hold on let me...breathe...whew Shione! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I did...sleepy head" Shione had grown a bad habit of teasing Nonoka in cute ways, this time she mimicked Nonoka's sleeping habits.

"Ah Shione! Oh Noel! Good morning!"

Noel looks a little annoyed for some reason "..."

"Ah what's wrong Noel?" Noel gives no response instead walks behind Shione.

They both exchange confused looks when finally Noel speaks "I was saying good morning and you ignored me!"

"So cute...uh...did I? I'm sorry I didn't hear or see you"

Noel gets closer "You've been doing that lately! Whenever you're with Shione you forget my existence!"

That sentence causes them both to get a small blush "What are you talking about! Geez I didn't expect that from Noel...she's acting like everyone else"

Shione doesn't say anything she just smiles.

"Like everyone else? Oh right hahaha right the fun stuff! What was it called sinking?"

"Ship-" Shione gets cut off "Don't worry Noel come on let's have breakfast!"

Noel instead walks in the other direction "Sorry I'm going to say hi to Koharu next!"

"Noel are you even eating properly?" Noel sings "I'm~Ok!"

They both wave goodbye "...well I'll wait here then"

"Shione? ...wait did you eat without me again? Why?" Nonoka frowns.

"Because I was hungry" Shione responded with poker face.

_A little later at Koharu's shop_

"Koharu!" Noel greets Koharu the same way she greeted Shione, a few minutes later Yuzuki arrives along with her brother Souta.

Noel instantly greets both "HAH! Yuzuki! Souta! Good morning!"

"You're too loud Noel...by the way isn't it easier for you to wait for us at school or-"

Yuzuki gives Souta a karate chop to the head and interrupts "Good morning Noel!...Oh Koharu! Good morning!"

"Ouch that hurt you barbaric woman! No one is going to marry you if you-ah...right" For some odd reason Souta stop mid sentence.

Koharu was trying to hide a small blush.

"Hm? Why did you stop Souta? Don't you guys show your love by fighting?" Noel asked.

Everyone exchanged awkward looks, then "Noel I don't think this is the right time...I'll tell you later ok?" Shione acts like an adult as usual.

Koharu tries to say something but can't quite form a full sentence "umm...Sh-Shione maybe don't?"

Noel starts pouting "What? Hey don't keep secrets from me!" The subject is dropped then picked back up a few more times until they notice how late it was.

_Later at school_

"You guys better tell me what's going on...or...or...I'll ignore you for a week...hmph!"

with that Noel leaves "Noel is so cute..." Yuzuki comments before going to class.

Today they were doing some reading, a math quiz and a lot more boring stuff in class. "Nonoka...you forgot your lunch..." "Ah no..." "But I brought it for you *wink*" Nonoka blushes "Uh...thanks Shione...hah..." Or not since this was a special week...the dreaded... "OK everyone the glorious "Shipping Week" officially begins...now!" shouted one of their classmates.

"Shipping week..." Nonoka, Yuzuki, Koharu and Souta all repeating with a terrified expression.

Almost instantly a bunch of girls jumped to Nonoka's seat "So...how is the relationship going? Eh? Miss I already acquired waifu?" Nonoka's fears were not groundless...but lets go back a few days...

_A few days earlier_

"You're never getting married at this pace Yuzuki" Nonoka teased.

"Not you too! Why does everyone keep saying that?!"

"Maybe it's something you say? Be more careful" Shione added.

"What? Not you too! Aarrrghh...Ko-ha-ru you're my only friend"

"Umm...hehe...there there it's ok" Koharu smiled as her friend burrowed her face onto her bosom "Koharu I love you!"

"I love you too, now calm down, class will start soon" Koharu responds with a smile.

This had become quite common the girls were really close after all...but something was changing Yuzuki seemed to always end up on Koharu's bosom and any conversation with Nonoka always seemed to get derailed...she always ended up talking about Shione.

They were also more cheerful and they deserve it, their lives were a mess before this all happened.

"There you go again ...poor Koharu" Souta exclaimed.

And Yuzuki responds "shut up! You jelous?"

"Why? Anyway people think you guys are..." Souta stops mid-sentence but the message is clear.

"What?!" "But we are like sisters right?" Nonoka adds "Y-yeah! We are family" Yuzuki boasts.

Souta scratches his head and answers "well I'm just saying..."

"Well what if I start saying you and Mark are OTP?" Yuzuki teases confidently.

"O-T-P?" Shione asks with a confused look "One true pairing...as in they are..." Koharu answers quietly.

Souta jumps out of his seat "What the!? You're gonna start shipping? You are so bad."

"You calling me a fujoshi now?" Yuzuki asks "...?" Shione looked even more confused this time" and Koharu answers her again "...Don't worry you don't need to know" which makes Shione even more confused.

"Guys, guys can we drop this? Everyone is looking this way" Nonoka tries to bring peace but..."He called me a Fujoshi! Not gonna happen!...and what about you and Shione? You are basically wife and wife!"

Nonoka blushed instantly "W-what? Why are you saying those things? I didn't call you names!" Shione simply smiles.

"I didn't either...she's just an idiot...although...Shinoka? Nonone?"

Shione once again a little confused "What?" and once again Koharu answers "Umm...you don't need to know..."

On the other hand Nonoka looked like a tomato "Um...don't say weird things!"

"Morning ladies! …Souta-kun" a young student interrupts.

"Oh Mark~ we were just talking about you~" Yuzuki answers "ok that's kinda creepy little sis..." Mark responds.

"Stop calling me that!...so~ hows your relationship with Souta~?" Yuzuki teased again.

Souta once again jumps "Gah idiot!" but Mark answers "Souta-kun? He's my husbando~"

"What?! Gah don't play her game! Or rather you were listening? Help me over here!" Souta desperately answers with a blush.

"But Souta-kun~ chuu" *hit* "Ok no need for violence...oh right Yuzuki I call you little sis because that what you are in my eyes"

"You are not helping" Souta face-palms "Oh really? T-thanks...it does mean a lot..." Yuzuki answered with her cheeks slightly red.

"No prob fujoshi sis!" Mark retaliates "Gah! You!" Yuzuki answered embarrassed.

Everyone laughs, and another young student joins the group "Oh good morning...you sound as cheerful as ever"

"Good morning Hikari, did you forget your homework?" Shione greets her classmate with a smile.

"Who do you think I am? Nonoka?" Hikari does the classic ojou-sama laugh.

"Kari you are so mean!" Nonoka pouts and everyone laughs once more.

"Kari-chan have a seat, there's still time before class starts" Koharu said almost contradicting her last excuse.

And so Hikari sits on Yuzuki's desk "So what's up?"

"Nonoka and Shione are gay for each other...nothing new" Mark answers with a smile.

"MARK!" Nonoka blushed again while Shione adds "Mark-san I would appreciate if you explained things before confusing someone like that"

"Hehe no confusion here...like everyone ships you two " Hikaru answered with an angelic smile.

Yuzuki chokes before saying "You're not supposed to say that!"

"What you too Yuzuki?" Nonoka pouts "Well the rumor started when they saw how close you were...no to mention living together" Koharu explained.

A flustered Nonoka responds "but that's normal r-right Shione?"

"Indeed there's nothing with that, I help around the house" Shione answers calmly

"Yes! Wait what?! Shione back me up!" Nonoka once again was made fun of.

"...So Souta did you think about it?" Hikari asks in a serious tone.

"You're asking in front of everyone?...yes and no I don't feel it sorry"

"...Ok I understand" There was silence for a couple of seconds until Mark breaks it "What was that? Don't tell me you were planing on cheating on me?!"

"Shut up Mark" Souta answered annoyed "Well it was worth the shot...I never have been in a relationship and I wanted to try it with someone I trust.

Yuzuki stayed silent "What? No love then? Don't get me excited for nothing!" Nonoka added.

"I wouldn't approve anyway" Yuzuki finally spoke.

"...That reminds me...how is that cute girl...Noel?" Hikari asks ignoring Yuzuki.

"Oh I'm surprised you remember her...and her name too, she's doing great although she tends to pout like a kid sometimes" Nonoka answered a little surprised.

"Like one? So she is not one? How old is she? Why doesn't she come to our school-"

"She's...probably older than you... and she finished school...she works at the observatory" Hikari was cut off by Shione.

"My! That is a neat surprise!" Hikari said with a smile while confusing everyone.

"Are you interested in Noel-" RRRIIIIINNNGGG Shione was interrupted by the bell.

_A few minutes later in Class..._

Mark was seen whispering quite often "psst hey Mari...do you also think Shione and Nonoka are otp?" The shy classmate answered almost immediately "y-yes"

Meanwhile Souta could only watch, not been able to listen "What are you doing Mark...hm...this can't be good"

_Later_

As soon as the bell rang again Mark ran to the front and said "Attention everyone! Let me propose something fun!"

"Mark what are you doing? We are leaving" Yuzuki paid no mind to Marks words, which caused Mark to get a little desperate "w-wait just listen...I thought ...no I KNOW a way to improve everyone's relationships, we'll get to know each other more and-"

"Spit it out! I cannot leave my princess waiting" Hikari said midly annoyed "Your cat can wait! Just hear this...shipping week!

... *a very long pause*

"You know like dedicating a whole week to vote for the best couples...but since you are all single it's more like shipping...like prom kings and queens!" once again Yuzuki interrupts "You are single too, also that sounds really dumb"

*Chatter*

"Ah but my dear little sister! Don't you think Koharu and Yuzuki are otp?" Mark dropped a bomb on Yuzuki "E-eeeh...ok I'm leaving now"

*Chatter intensifies*

"Shione..." Nonoka gave her friend a signal, Shione nods "Everyone is looking at us"

Hikari gets up delighted "Sounds like a great idea! How about Mark x Hikari?" Mark takes a second to aswer "I'm flattered but you're not supposed to ship yourself...that's weird"

"THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? Ugh I'm getting a headache...Koharu let's...Koharu?"

Koharu ignores Yuzuki and instead "Sounds wonderful...um...Hikari x Noel sounds cute" Yuzuki only gets a sweat drop "ah...Koharu"

Suddently one of their classmates screams "That's crackship! Hikari-san x Yuzuki-san all the way!"

*Chatter intensifies even more*

"Why is this even a thing?" Yuzuki responds mildly annoyed "It is kinda, not to mention it is a chance to get closer to everyone...although looks like those two will be the stars of this event" Hikari answers pretty excited.

Nonoka worried about the situation signals Shione again "Shione we should go now...Noel! Right! Noel is waiting!" Hikari jumps after hearing that name "She is? In that case let us walk home together"

"Sure let's go...Yuzu...ki?" Shione is cut mid sentence "Please let's get outta here"

"Oh I'll invite myself to the party then! Remember guys next week is shipping week~" Mark says singing "Yes~" and everyone answers.

"I don't like this one bit..." Nonoka said before saying goodbye...she had no idea...

_Later_

"Nonoka! *hug* ...oh hello..." Noel jumped onto Nonoka as soon as she was in her line of sight " Mark~ I don't think we've met...hnnng is she your cousin?"

Nonoka takes a second to react "...Yes!" Hikari then intervenes "...we have met Noel...san...my name is" Noel cuts "wait I remember...hmm...Oh! Hirari!" "Yes *heart* " "No it's not! Hikari...Hi-Ka-Ri!" Souta interrupts.

"We call her Kari" Yuzuki adds "Oh sorry...Kari!" Noel apologizes.

"*nosebleed* huh...eh?" Hikari didn't move "Ah Hikari-san are you ok? Umm here handker-" Hikari pulls out some tissues just as Koharu offered her handkerchief "Ah...no need *snort* thank you"... "What was that all about..." Nonoka sighs.

_Back to the present..._

"Come on tell us! Did you two **** already?" "Hey not so rude! Plus they probably would ***** first" "Ah I-I don't even know how to answer that..." Nonoka couldn't keep up "Wait...don't tell me it is...entirely platonic?" "WHAA but my fanfics! They are supposed to be ***** and **** on ***** with a ***** and whipped cream!"

Ah...this will be a tough week for our little group.

"BUT SOUTA-KUUUN! don't tell me you fell for someone else~"

To be Continued...

* * *

About the OCs: Mark and Hikari...I felt like I needed two more characters to complete the whole setting...I wanted to write just Shione x Nonoka at first buuuut where's the fun in that? That would be kind of a waste of the classmates "shipping" setting. Koharu x Yuzuki was an obvious choice since they were pretty close all the way in the anime. Souta and Noel were going to be just supporting characters at first but Sora no Method had a huge emphasis on the whole group and I didn't want to leave them out.

A little more about Mark and Hikari: They are both supposed to sound gender ambiguous(or I hope I did a good job anyway) but Hikari is supposed to give the feminine vibes, feel free to pick the gender that you like the most for them~ (it's not like it matters that much).


End file.
